


Legend

by RyuichiSakuma



Category: One Piece
Genre: Can also be Luffy if you squint just right, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuichiSakuma/pseuds/RyuichiSakuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From that little village on that little island came a legend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legend

He grew up wanting to be something. Anything.

 

Born in that little village on that little island.

 

Yet he turned out to be the least likely person around.

 

Day in and day out, he tried to relieve the loneliness he felt.

 

Until _they_ showed up.

 

Pirates.

 

Larger than life and twice as interesting as anything that had happened in his life before.

 

Trying to prove that he was tough, he only ended up showing them his weaknesses.

 

Until _that_ day.

 

On _that_ day, he proved them wrong. He proved himself braver than most, even though he was afraid.

 

And when they finally gave him the respect he thought he deserved, he didn't know how to handle it.

 

So he left. To prove to himself he was as strong as he had always boasted.

 

And prove himself he did. The crew around him were strong and wily and funny and family.

 

The family he so desperately needed.

 

And together they became stronger.

 

He became stronger.

 

Going from place to place, his notoriety rose along with his bounty.

 

His actions became news stories, told time and time again to the masses.

 

As he became stronger still.

 

Until he became like a god to those lesser than himself.

 

Yet he never forgot his beginnings.

 

In that little village on that little island.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It occurred to me that Luffy and Usopp had similar back-stories. Of course Luffy's was when he was seven and Usopp's when he was older.


End file.
